<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Failed Prank by AuthorReinvented</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615863">A Failed Prank</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented'>AuthorReinvented</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Family, Fluff, Funny, Other, Short Story, prank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathew really, really wants to make Arthur jump in surprise at his unexpected presence.</p><p>Arthur isn't so easily surprised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canada &amp; England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Failed Prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mathew sits sprawled on the couch, one leg crossed over the other, a wicked grin on his face as he waits for Arthur to walk in the room. He's looking forwards to the look on Arthur's face when he sees that Matthew's broken into his house while he was out, he hopes that he can at least make Arthur jump in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>The doorknob twists, and as though to answer his anticipation, and Arthur walks through the door, casting the room a cursory glance. </p><p> </p><p>Matthew's wicked grin grows even wider as he waits for Arthur's eyes to fall on him, then the jump, perhaps a cry of shock-</p><p> </p><p>But it doesn't happen. Arthur's eyes rest on Mathew for a moment, and Mathew knows Arthur has noted his presence by the slight furrow to his brows, but Arthur has no other reaction than that as he finishes scanning the room. Once done, Arthur drops one of the bags he was carrying onto the coffee table and heads into the kitchen with the other, calling over his shoulder to Mathew. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice to see you again Mathew. Do you want Darjeeling or Earl Grey?" </p><p> </p><p>Matthew's should slump with the failure of his prank, and despite himself he answers politely as he gets off the couch and pads into the kitchen softly after Arthur. </p><p> </p><p>"Darjeeling, please." </p><p> </p><p>Arthur nods to himself and reaches for the tea bags, and Mathew sighs as he comes up behind Arthur. </p><p> </p><p>"Really, you couldn't have been even a little surprised?" Mathew whines incredulously, "Seriously, I could have been a murderer, or a theif or something! You should have been scared!" </p><p> </p><p>Arthur's lips twist up at the words as though he's enjoying an inside joke. </p><p> </p><p>"I can go out and try again?" </p><p> </p><p>He offers playfully, and Mathew shakes his head with a sigh as he accepts the offered teacup. </p><p> </p><p>"No point. I'll get you next time, though." </p><p> </p><p>Arthur's lips twist up even more and he gives Mathew a deeply amused look, but he doesn't argue. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that so?" </p><p> </p><p> When Mathew finishes his tea, washed his cup, and finishes helping Arthur put everything he bought away, he announces to Arthur that he'll be leaving now, gathering his shoes from where he places them nicely by the door, and restraightening Arthur's crooked welcome mat as he leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur watches him go with a barely restrained smile, then once Mathew is out of sight he reaches out a foot and pushes the welcome mat just the slightest bit askew. It doesn't look quite right, but Arthur doesn't mind. He knows Mathew will straighten it again next time he comes to visit, just like he'll fix the curtains and adjust the gate to swing open easier.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur chuckles to himself as he notes the traces of Matthew's presence, little things that have been fixed or adjusted all the way up to the door, and most likely more even inside. Arthur thinks that Matthew's a long way off from the day he can shock Arthur with his presence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>